


You Didn't See That Coming?

by JadeMaximoff77



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I will not fail you guys, Maximoffs and Minimoffs, No Ralph Bohner, Not Canon Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro is actually someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMaximoff77/pseuds/JadeMaximoff77
Summary: This is my first work on here. This is basically WandaVision if Fietro was actually a character that I think you guys would have been satisfied with. Because we ALL agree that Evan Peters was completely wasted, right? Well...that ain't the case here. Read on!
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You Didn't See That Coming?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first ever work! Hope you like it!  
> P.S. This will be from episodes 5-9 and mostly canon. It will include actual dialogue straight from the show but then have my own dialogue as well which will be in place of all the parts that have to do with S.W.O.R.D.

"Y-You can't control me the way you do them." Vision says, finally confronting Wanda about what she is _doing_ here in **Westview**.  
  
Wanda raises an eyebrow and gives him a serious look.

"Can't I?" She says, turning around to walk into the living room as the credits start rolling and a fake audience starts clapping. But it doesn't do anything as Vision proceeds to complain and lecture Wanda into revealing her true intentions to him.

"HE HAS A FAMILY, WANDA!" Vision exclaims loudly as the credits go away and the laugh track fades away.

"He has a family, and he can't reach them because _you_ won't let him reach them!" Vision screams to Wanda, his human form dissolving and his true Vision appearance appears.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wanda replies back, almost straining her voice. It pains her to even raise her voice like this at Vision.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Vision screams as he floats into the air, now levitating mid-air in front of Wanda.

Red balls of magic appear on Wanda's palms as she also levitates up, matching her altitude with Vision.

"This..." Wanda says, voice breaking.

"ALL of this...is...for...us so _let me handle it_ -" Wanda replies back but is barely cut off by Vision.

"What is outside of Westview?!" Vision exclaims, ignoring any sort of sentimental statements from Wanda and trying to be _real_ here. No time to be sappy now. All he wants to do is help these poor people who are suffering.

Wanda's eyes blink and twitch at the thought of what he just mentioned.

"You don't wanna know. I promise you." She says, trying to defuse the antagonization clearly going on here. This is so _unlike_ Vis. But he's finally broke, so it's about time something like this happens.

"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THAT CHOICE _FOR_ ME, WANDA!" Vision says, pointing at her in anger. 

There is one second of silence as Wanda takes in everything that Vision is saying. He's screaming at her, blaming her, this is the most unusual tone Vision has ever spoken to her. Ever.

Wanda's eyebrows wrinkle as she realizes how strange this is. This attitude.

"You've never talked to me like this before." Wanda responds as she descends back down to the beautiful floor of their home.

Wanda was actually really sad and confused and angry right now. This was it. Vision has finally become self-aware and has snapped. But no matter what, Wanda will _not_ tear these walls down. Like she said, "this is for us." All that she could try doing at this point is just keep on trying to defuse the whole situation. 

But her most recent response wasn't defusing anything. This made it worse.

"Before what? BEFORE WHAT? I CAN'T REMEMBER MY _LIFE_ BEFORE WESTVIEW, I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! I'm scared..." Vision exclaims out loud, expressing his true feelings. 

Wanda hears this loud statement and she steps forward three steps, getting teary eyed and staring up at her beloved.

"You...are my husband." Wanda states, trying to help Vision come to his senses. Vision starts descending back to the ground right after hearing this.

Wanda puts her hands out and tries to continue to calm down Vision.

"You are Tommy and Billy's father. Isn't that enough?" Wanda asks sadly as her eyes become more watery.

Wanda and Vision are now holding each other's hands in front of each other, taking in the moment. Vision looks at Wanda for a second, and realizes just how sad she is by all of this. The simple sight of her husband being this antagonistic and against her just pains her.

But there is just silence as the two give each other a long glance. But then, Vision turns his head over to his right, looking out the slightly exposed window. After a few more moments of silence, he breaks it by saying something that continues to annoy Wanda.

"Wanda, why are there no other children in Westview?" Vision asked genuinely, but right before he finishes the sentence Wanda scoffs and starts making her way to sit on the couch.

"Oh, there are, just stop it!" Wanda replies back as she inhales heavily with her hands on her stomach, trying to stabilize herself as she sits down on the couch.

"No, no. The playground stands empty every morning I walk to work. Why, tell me why." Vision says, pointing towards his direction, with genuine concern of the town.

Right before he finishes his sentence, Wanda responds to him.

"Do you really think that I am in control of everything?" Wanda exclaims, patting her laps rhythmly as she looks at Vision who has walked closer to the couch.  
  


As Vision begins to stammer, trying to speak but respectfully letting Wanda finish, she continues to make her point.

"That I-I am somehow in charge of _everybody_ in Westview?! Walking their dogs, mowing their lawns, getting them to _dentist_ appointments on time, I-" Wanda says loudly, looking around the area quickly in stress. She puts her hand on her forehead for a millisecond before chuckling.

"I don't know how any of this started...in the first place." Wanda goes to speak another word, but she is stopped by a calm and relaxed Vision walking towards her, kneeling on the ground to match his height with Wanda's sitting.

"Wanda..." Vision starts as he puts one hand on Wanda's lap and his other hand on her back.  
  
"What you are doing here...it's wrong. It's wrong." As Vision is confirming his thoughts on everything, Wanda stammers and puts her hands over her mouth and silently gasps.

And then the doorbell rings.

Vision flinches over to his right looking at the door, Wanda takes her hands off her laps and looks behind her quickly. She didn't expect any visitor, and especially now which is not a good time.

Vision looks down to the ground, saddened by the fact that it appears as if Wanda is controlling this person at the door to try and end this argument. Wanda notices Vision's defeated expression, and her eyes twitch.

"I didn't do that." She says, nodding 'no' to him as he looks up at her. His face is very strongly showing his feelings at the current problem: he doesn't believe her.

"I-...." Wanda says, but now noticing Vision's face, she stops and realizes this.

"You don't believe me." Wanda says, looking away from him.

"Wanda, I want to, but at this point I'm ignoring statistics entirely." Vision says, confirming that he really does _want_ to believe Wanda but the fact that the doorbell just rang makes him not believe it. That can't be a coincidence.

The doorbell rings again.

Wanda looks to the right slightly, her eyes twitch again as she blinks the watery tears away, and she stands up to open the door. Right before she puts her hand on the door knob, she exhales.

But then she opens the door.

Vision walks near the small little steps that lead up to the elevated area of the door.

"Wanda, who is this?" he asks, confused as to who exactly this is.

Wanda reacts to this, and looks at Vision. She turns back at the person at the door.

He has silver hair.

Wanda has a _veeeeerrryyy_ slight smile as she quietly gasps at the sight in front of her.

And there he is.

Pietro Maximoff.

Right there.

Her brother.

He smiles at her and the laugh track plays.

But...he looks different.

Wanda takes this in for a moment. This is her brother, right? No. It can't be. 

But she feels something. 

Yup. This is her brother.

She looks at his face for a moment.

He's taller, his face is just-different, he has silver hair, it's all...different.

As she stares in shock at her brother right in front of her, he continues smiling and steps forward dramatically.

His sweet black leather jacket, with the blue and purple Hawaiian shirt were things that Pietro wouldn't wear, but it totally fit the 80's so that thought exited her mind.

"Long lost bro gets to squeeze his stinkin' sister to death, or _what_?" he says jokingly and smiling, confirming that this is in fact her brother. Wanda immediately looks at Vision, and so does Pietro. Vision tilts his head slightly with his mouth open. _This is her brother. Pietro,_ he thinks. Wow.

Pietro smiling at Vision has his arms out in front of Wanda, waiting for a hug.

Wanda looks back her brother and her eyes start getting watery. 

"Pietro?" Wanda whispers to him, almost forgetting everything that had just happened with Vision. Pietro nods and moves his arms in confirmation, physically saying 'yes'.

She gasps loudly and the two share an amazing hug. He feels like her brother, he's actually so much like the brother she remembers. This...this _is_ her brother.

The audience track starts cheering and clapping in the background as the two separate from their long needed hug.

Pietro puts his left hand on his hip, but his right hand points at Vision.

"Who's the popsicle?" He asks, and the laugh track commences, absolutely dying of laughter. The three of them keep looking back and forth at each other as the _real_ credits begin moving across the "screen".

And now this episode of Wanda's TV show has ended. Everyone in Westview still in character, playing their roles, everything is exactly the same, but it just isn't part of the episode and isn't shown. 

Pietro steps down into the living room dramatically in front of Vision, who is still disappointed in Wanda, and puts his hand out for Vision to shake.

"Seriously, who are you?" Pietro asks seriously, then Vision shakes hands with him and nodding.

"I am Vision. Your sister is my wife, so you should respect me as I will respect you." Vision says politely, trying not to disturb or antagonize anyone.

Pietro nods and smiles.

"Alright, bro-ham in law, sis! This is a nice place!" Pietro says, checking out the entire interior. But in the blink of an eye, he is suddenly sitting on the couch, slightly bouncing up and down the cushions. Wanda and Vision notice the grey and white streams that dissolve into thin air and are surprised to see how fast Pietro got to the couch.

"Oh, yeah. This is my bed. You guys mind if I...mark my territory here?" Pietro asks jokingly as he gets up from the couch and walks towards Wanda and Vision. 

"Pietro...how-how are you here? How are you?" Wanda says, standing in front of her brother and caressing his arm with her hand quickly.

Pietro scoffs.

"Ah, well, I came to see you, sis! I heard you were in town and I decided to have a little vacay, ya know? With the fam? Man, this is a _radical_ house! Love it!" Pietro says as he looks up and around him with a genuine smile.

Wanda chuckles, and Vision breathes heavily as he crosses his arms. Wanda notices this and just pretends to ignore it.

"So...how long have you two love birds been married?" Pietro says as he puts his hands in his pants' pockets.

Wanda and Vision look at each other awkwardly, unsure how to answer.

"A while, that's for sure. At least long enough to have children." Vision answers.

Pietro scoffs, but sees that the two lovers aren't amused and are being serious. He notices this and immediately opens his mouth wide open in shock.

"No way! You got your own little rug rats now? Let me see 'em!" Pietro says excitedly, rubbing his palms together, preparing to run in case something happens.

Wanda and Vision try and talk Pietro to not do anything stupid but literally immediately he ignores anything they say and runs upstairs.

Pietro is about to open Tommy's door, super excited and ready to meet his nephew, but then right as he is about to put his hand on the knob, the doorframe is surrounded by a red aura, making the door impossible to touch.

His smile turns into confusion, and then he sees Wanda with her arms crossed walking towards him.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? I wanna meet ma nephew!" Pietro asks Wanda, genuinely wondering why she's preventing him from entering.

"They're sleeping. They had a long day, now come on, help me set up your 'bed'." Wanda says, then chuckling.

Pietro speeds the two of them back to the living room. Wanda sees that the couch already has a pillow and a long blanket ready for him, making her confused for a second.

But then she remembers and face palms.

She laughs to herself, until she feels something on her head. And then again. She turns around, and then feels it again on the back of her head. 

She winces after it happens again and again, until she turns around and sees Pietro making a scary face with a couple strands of her hair in his hand. His sudden appearance scares the living hell out of her.

"AHHH! Oh my god, Pietro!" She says, smiling and pushing his shoulder. The two share a laugh.

That...that really reminded her of the laugh her Pietro used to make. She decides to not get all dramatic and the two just laugh until it becomes quiet again.

"Ok, listen, you sleep there tonight, and be ready. Tomorrow is Halloween, and then you can meet the twins!" Wanda says to Pietro happily.

Pietro listens closely to what she says, but he suddenly runs out of the house, leaving the door wide open. This all happened too fast for Wanda to notice, but she definitely saw everything. She knew her brother too well to get played by his powers.

He runs back into the exact same position he was in. Wanda just shrugs it off and doesn't say anything.

"TWINS! YOU HAVE TWO RUGRATS?! JUST LIKE US, SIS! THE MINIMOFFS!" Pietro exclaims excitedly as he hugs his sister from the side, making Wanda chuckle.

"Yep! Now get to bed already, you're gonna wake them!" Wanda demands to Pietro, making him raise his hands up in surrender sarcastically as he speeds his clothes off into pijamas and already tucked into 'bed'.

" 'Night, sis!" He says, then cuddling himself into the wonderfully comfortable couch. 

Wanda goes up the stairs, but then turns around while gripping the balustrade of the stairs. She takes one good look at her brother. 

_He's home. He's really home._

But is he?

To Wanda...yes. Yes, he is.


End file.
